The goal of this project is to write a book on the ethical issues that underlie public policy choices surrounding AIDS. The book will concentrate on the following policy issues: (1) testing for HIV in various contexts -- what criteria should govern public health interventions which curtail the liberty of some for the benefit of others? (2) duties of physicians and other health care professionals to treat AIDS patients; (3) allocation of resources to AIDS treatment and prevention; (4) financing the treatment and prevention of AIDS; (5) discrimination and AIDS in the workplace and schools; (6) preventive measures and the constraints imposed on public policy by concerns about morality; (7) testing AIDS treatments and vaccines. The central theme of the book is that underlying all these issues are considerations of distributive justice, and a coherent policy for the preventions, treatment, and management of AIDS will have to be consistent with our varied commitments to justice. The Principal Investigator, Norman Daniels, has written widely on justice and health care policy, and he will be assisted by a distinguished group of consultants.